


И вновь оживает…

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, ангст, джен, мини, семья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцены из жизни Пэвенси в Нарнии и после первого возвращения; о том, как хрупка может быть человеческая память и как сильна любовь к родным</p>
            </blockquote>





	И вновь оживает…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lives by Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4511) by Lady Sarai. 



**Название:** И вновь оживает… / Lives by Breaking

 **Автор** **:** Lady Sarai

 **Переводчик** **:** Bathilda

 **Ссылка на оригинал** **:** <http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/31/livesby.html>

**Фандом:** Хроники Нарнии

 **Бета:** увы, нет

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Пейринг:** нет

 **Герои:** Пэвенси

 **Жанр:** джен, мини, ангст, семья

 **Разрешение на перевод:** нет ввиду отсутствия у переводчика контактов автора (если кто их найдет, я буду очень этому признательна. Если автор узнает о переводе и попросит удалить – немедленно удалю)

 **Саммари:** Сцены из жизни Пэвенси в Нарнии и после первого возвращения; о том, как хрупка может быть человеческая память и как сильна любовь к родным.

 **Доп. информация:** Написано на Yuletide 2006 Challenge (для anomilygrace)

 **Примечания переводчика:** размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика.

 

Сердце бьётся моё, разобьётся – и вновь оживает.

Я обязан пройти через тьму, углубляясь во мрак, без оглядки.

Стенли Куниц. «Древо познания»

(Пер. Пер. Т.Тульчинской)

 **1.**

Уже поздно, но Питеру не спится. Он читает, и ему кажется, что когда-то книги по истории Нарнии его забавляли, но сейчас он не даже не представляет, почему.

Внезапно дверь в его спальню тихо открывается, и он говорит, не поднимая головы:

– Добрый вечер, Люси.

– Откуда ты узнал, что это я? – спрашивает Люси, пересекает комнату и забирается на его кровать.

Питер откладывает книгу и улыбается.

– Ты никогда не стучишь, – поясняет он и, увидев как она покраснела, быстро добавляет: – Ничего страшного, я не имею ничего против.

Люси рассеянно теребит одеяло.

– Я снова забыла, – признается она.

Питер подходит к кровати и садится рядом с сестрой.

– Что ты забыла, Лу?

Она сворачивается клубочком и переплетает свои пальцы с его.

– Расскажи мне о маме, Питер. Я знаю, у нас она когда-то была.

– Была, – бормочет Питер, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. Он вдруг понимает, что не может вспомнить ее лица, и все, что хранит о ней его память, больше похоже на сон. Что он точно помнит, так это что он пообещал ей заботиться о сестрах и брате, но это звучит бессмысленно – он ведь и так всегда это делает. И он уходит от этой темы, спрашивая: – Ты помнишь нашего отца?

Взглянув на него, Люси отвечает:

– Я помню тебя.

 **2.**

Эдмунду снятся волки, камень и лед. Он слышит ее голос в завывании ветра, когда меняется погода. Он силиться скрыть, как выбивает его из колеи приближающаяся зима, и делает то, что от него ждут, с головой погружается в дела, коих всегда много у правителя Нарнии. И он как может избегает сна: в его ночных видениях зима – бесконечна.

Подданные не замечают, что их младшего короля терзают демоны прошлого, живущие в его душе, но его сестры и брат обо всем знают и заключают негласное соглашение, в результате которого Эдмунд редко остается один.

Сьюзен читает ему по вечерам и составляет ему компанию, когда его беспокойство и тревога становятся особенно сильными. Иногда они разговаривают, но очень редко – Сьюзен чувствует, что Эдмунду нужна тишина, и поэтому просто идет рядом.

Питер всегда видит, когда Эдмунд больше не минуты не может оставаться в  Кэр-Паравале, и берет его на верховую прогулку. Тогда они скачут вдоль моря и по заснеженным равнинам. И даже когда Питер устает от сражений, он все равно фехтует с Эдмундом до тех пор, пока они оба едва могут держать меч.

А когда Эдмунд просыпается после особо яркого кошмара, рядом с ним всегда Люси. Она лежит подле него и крепко его обнимает.

– Зима обязательно кончится, Эдмунд.

Когда начинает таять снег, Эдмунд впервые за долгое время дышит полной грудью.

 **3**

– Почему Санта-Клаус подарил мне, что я не должна использовать?

– Он лишь поступает так, что считает нужным для твоего же блага, – откликается Сьюзен

Люси плюхается в кресло.

– Это несправедливо. – Она осознает, что ведет себя как капризный ребенок. – Это мой целебный бальзам, и я сама должна решать, когда его использовать. _Он_ не доверяет моим суждениям.

– А вот это точно несправедливо. – Сьюзен кладет руку на плечо сестры. – Ты же знаешь, что он ужасно переживает. Думаю, он немного боится прийти и поговорить с тобой, после всего, что ты ему наговорила.

Люси чувствует в животе тугой ком смятения и нервно ерзает.

– Питер никогда ничего не боится, – заявляет она.

– Ты удивишься, выяснив, чего он боится, – отзывается Сьюзен и целует ее в макушку. – Отдыхай, нам завтра уезжать.

– Я не еду.

Сьюзен легонько сжимает ее плечо.

– Люси, пожалуйста, не надо.

Но Люси не отвечает. Да, она обижается как ребенок, но ей по-настоящему больно, и ничто из того, что скажет Сьюзен, изменит ее мнения.

Питер заходит, чтобы обсудить с ней это, но она не открывает ему дверь.

И она наблюдает, как ее братья и сестра уезжают без нее. Каждую ночь после этого ей снятся кошмары.

Когда они возвращаются, Питер хромает. Люси подбегает к нему, бросается к нему в объятья и горько плачет. Питер крепко прижимал ее себе.

– Прости.

В хоре голосов непонятно, кто извиняется и за что.

 **4**

Вечером Питер находит ее во дворе, практикующейся в стрельбе. Она беспокойна и злится на саму себя. Он ничего не говорит, просто наблюдает, до тех пор, пока она не прекращает тренировку и не поворачивается к нему.

– Мне жаль.

Его слова удивляют Сьюзен.

– Почему? – хмурится она.

Сьюзен уверена, что у него есть не один ответ, но он отвечает вопросом:

– Ты его любила?

– Рабадаша? – Сьюзен хочет отмахнуться от дальнейших расспросов этим небрежным уточнением, но Питер всерьез волнуется за нее, и она продолжает, криво улыбнувшись: – Нет. В любом случае, после всего, что он сделал, я не смогла бы его любить.

Питер сухо усмехается.

– Да, пожалуй.

– Но я хотела.

Ее саму это признание изумляет не меньше, чем Питера, ведь она старательно отгоняла от себя все мысли об этом.

Питер несколько долгих секунд смотрит на нее и спрашивает:

– Почему?

– Питер… – Сьюзен глядит на небо, и создается впечатление, что она разговаривает со звездами, а не с братом. – Разве тебе не хочется любить кого-нибудь? Иметь когда-нибудь собственную семью?

Питер молчит, и Сьюзен переводит наконец взгляд на него.

– Я хочу семью, Питер. Хочу свой собственный счастливый конец.

Он подходит к ней и приобнимает ее за плечи.

– У нас уже есть наша сказка, Сьюзен. И наш счастливый конец.

Она надеется, что он ошибается.

 **5**

Когда они вываливаются из шкафа, меняется не только его тело. Эдмунд не уверен, в какой конкретно момент его тело снова стало телом десятилетнего мальчишки. Это не больно, не так, как должно было бы быть, когда кости укорачиваются, мышцы ослабевают, а органы становятся моложе на двадцать лет. Вот сейчас он еще взрослый мужчина, а секундой позже – мальчик. Он чувствует, что падает, и группируется, чтобы упасть правильно, но все равно приземляется на пол крайне неловко, потому что у него слишком короткие ноги и руки и нетренированные мышцы.

Под ним не поросшая лесной травой земля, а деревянный пол, и резко выдохнувший Эдмунд – его легкие кажутся совсем крошечными, – вдруг осознает, что произошло. Он смотрит на Питера и девочек и ощущает, как ноют его кости.

Боль, которую он испытывает в это мгновение, вызвана вовсе не стремительным превращением обратно в ребенка. Его раздирает на части то, что они были высланы из Нарнии. Ему кажется, что часть его сердца осталась там. Его душа надрывно кричит: «Нарния. Аслан».

 **6**

Как-то утром Эдмунд просыпается и видит, что Питер сидит у окна. У него красные глаза, и Эдмунд не желает нарушать тишину.

Они смотрят друг на друга в сером утреннем свете, и первым заговаривает Питер:

– Она мертва.

Ох. Эдмунд безуспешно старается сохранить спокойствие.

– Тебе не известно это…

– Я знаю.

Его горе – горе мужчины, мужчины, которым он был, но сейчас он мальчик, и это выглядит странно. Как будто он надел плохо сидящий костюм.

– Почему ты так уверен? – спрашивает как всегда прагматичная Сьюзен.  – Мы же не в курсе, как течет там время относительно нашего мира, так?

– Питер, верь, пожалуйста, – молит Люси. – Надежда есть всегда.

В кои-то веки Питер не может выполнить ее просьбу. Он знает, что та, по ком он горюет, умерла, так же как он знает, что он не в Нарнии, а в Англии, и что он ребенок, а не мужчина. Его любимая умерла… и даже если не так, для него она все равно что мертва: у него нет никаких сомнений в том, что он никогда ее больше не увидит, а она никогда не узнает, что с ним произошло.

Питер не может сказать, что больнее – что он оплакивает ее или что она скорбит о нем.

 **7**

Сьюзан заперта в теле, вошедшим ту пору развития, когда оно изменяется почти ежедневно. Она не узнает свое отражение в зеркале – и дело тут не только в ее внешности. Сьюзен больше не знает кто она здесь, в Англии.

У ее братьев и сестры свои проблемы и страхи. Сьюзен думает, что Люси поняла бы ее лучше мальчиков, но Люси плачет каждую ночь, и Сьюзен отказывается идеи обсуждать это с ней.

Она могла бы поговорить с Питером о том, каково это – расти во второй раз. В конце концов, он тоже находится на полпути между мужчиной и мальчиком. Но Питер, несмотря на свое горе (или, скорее, особенно из-за него), остается в ее глазах Верховным королем и ведет себя соответственно, и Сьюзен не хочет добавлять ему забот.

Однажды утром Сью все никак не может спуститься к завтраку, потому что не в состоянии оторваться от своего отражения. Все, что с ней произошло – просто какая-то бессмыслица, и она ждет не дождется, когда проснется, и это окажется дурным сном.

Эдмунд удивляет ее: его отражение появляется за спиной ее собственного, и она видит на его лице задумчивое выражение.

– У меня уже менялся голос много лет назад, – говорит он, – и я вовсе не жажду снова проходить через это.

Он понимает.

 **8.**

Люси не спится. Она бесшумно выскальзывает из комнаты, и решает проверить, спят ли ее братья.

Эдмунд ровно дышит, а вот кровать Питера пуста. Люси не представляет, где он, и бродит по дому, пока не находит его сидящим за столом у окна. Глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, он что-то пишет, и Люси тихо, чтобы не напугать, окликает его.

– Привет, Люси.

Она подходит к нему и встает напротив.

– Я не могу заснуть.

Питер на мгновение прекращает писать и улыбается.

– Я тоже.

Он протягивает ей руку, и Люси забирается к нему на колени. Ее успокаивает то, что она снова может это делать.

– Что ты пишешь? – шепотом спрашивает она.

Он тут же напрягается и отвечает подчеркнуто спокойно:

– Мы уже когда-то многое забыли.

Он записывает имена. Дорогие их сердцам, знакомые имена тех, кто остался в Нарнии. Люси кладет ладонь на его руку, останавливая его в тот момент, когда он выводит имя кентавра, умершего годы назад, спасая жизнь Питера.

Помоги нам Аслан.

– Мы забыли, – повторяет Питер.

Люси поворачивается и обнимает его.

– Мы не забудем их, – обещает она.

 


End file.
